The Fate Of Seven
by WarXorn
Summary: The Chosen One, The Twins of Knowledge, The Loyal Lion, The Immortal, The Brilliant Observer and the Noble Healer are essential to the plans of the "Higher" yet they have yet to know their place on the front-lines of would be later known as "Fates Last Stand". Harry Potter/Doctor Who/Sherlock BBC /Torchwood HP/HG/LL


**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. NOR DO I MAKE MONEY OFF OF IT. _**

Now that's outta the way, I'd like to say that I wrote this on my iPod today because i was really bored. I'm not a writer at all, just a reader. So if there is anything wrong with this let me know and I'll try to fix it. Private message me anytime because this is my first story and I kind of want to do this correctly. This isn't a one shot. I'm probably gonna flesh this out but it won't be instantly. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**_The _****_Seven_****_ O_****_f _****_Fate_**

The Immortal, The Chosen One, The Twins of Knowledge, The Loyal Lion, The Brilliant Observer and the Noble Healer are essential to the plans of the "Higher" yet they have yet to know their place on the front-lines of would be later known as "Fates Last Stand".

* * *

There is a sentient being that watches the whole creation. As she watches she has sworn to never interfere except in the most dire of circumstances. The universe collapsing would be one of these times. The "Higher" has seen this possibility in many different futures for all of the past eternity and she has been pondering ways of saving the realm she has grown to love. Only one plan has any real chance of saving her beloved realm but it comes with so many variables and complications that she would rather not enact it foolhardily or earlier than possible. With the rise of a great and terrible evil, this "Higher Being" has realized that this will be the catalyst to a gruesome but needed war that would forever mark either the beginning of everlasting peace or eternal darkness. With the pieces and players in place, the "Higher" reluctantly puts her plan in motion by sending 7 brief yet all important letters to the 7 warriors in the hope that will either be the bringers of nirvana or the harbingers of the apocalypse. The grave need for these letters rests heavily upon the soul of the "Higher", but she knows that without them none of the 7 would ever cross paths naturally. As the letters are deliverted the "Higher" sits on her self-proclaimed undeserving seat of power, silently and patiently waiting for the youngest to finally open her letter.

* * *

Luna Lovegood has always been called a little odd (well loony but that's neither here nor there) and because of this she's quite lonely. Well she has her father but he's not been the same since his wife and her mother Selene passed away from a potion gone wrong 4 years ago. She always knew there were others that were connected to her yet she never once thought that she deserved to know who these people were. With all that has happened this last year in her 3rd year of Hogwarts she has been doubting her choice of ignorance to this mysterious connection that she feels.

'Maybe there are people who will see the real me and not the mask I grew because of Mummy' she thought, not knowing that all the answers she sought was right in front of her.

The royal blue letter that was on top of the pile of letters was addressed to one "Luna Selene Lovegood", caught her attention because the only mail she ever got was her Hogwarts booklist at the end of summer. Seeing that this was spring and there was no return sender was quite odd to the Ravenclaw but her Daddy said all knowledge is good, it's just how you use it, so she was curious to what knowledge she could gain from such a mystery.

Upon opening it she noticed that it wasn't addressed to Luna but instead addressed to the Twins of Knowledge, whoever that was. As she read on she noticed that the writer was obviously speaking to two people. As she read the signature, she gasped knowing that it was impossible for the writer to communicate yet found a way to explain why she felt the connections with the others since birth. She squealed in delight when she found out that two of the other connected were magical and she knew at least one of them from the library of Hogwarts.

As she reread the letter for the 5th time she heard an ancient grinding sound that could only mean one thing: he's back. Her aunt Sarah told her long ago that if she were in trouble or just plain needed help she was to wish for the one who could do anything. While she didn't consciously summoned him, her sub-conscious was screaming to the heavens hence why she heard the sound of the universe listening to her deepest prayers and sending the Lonely God to her side.

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger had an almost unhealthy obsession with books. For her this wasn't a choice but a by-product of being a genius at the age of 7 and having no real friends because of it. She found safety and hope in her many tomes but she longed for at least one true friend that would look past her brain but instead her heart. She wasn't delusional to the fact that her brain was the only reason most of the kids her age talked to her or tolerated her "know-it-all" attitude because she would help others with their school work (even some kids that were in many grades higher than her).

The problem was exacerbated by the fact that on her 10th birthday a certain teacher from a school in Scotland came to her house and proceeded to inform the Grangers of her daughters unusual talents. Hermione Granger: the girl who finished her junior year of college at the age of 9, who singlehandedly re-filed all the libraries in a 10 square kilometers, who wrote her first book at 5years old, was in fact a witch. Shock and awe were the first emotions felt by the family as a whole but naturally Hermione, being curious as the fateful cat, asked the most obvious question:

"Does this mean I get to learn more?"

The grownups in the room chuckled at the antics of the brilliant yet shy girl as she ran up to her room and started to pack as many books as possible into her backpack.

She was now finishing her summer homework from her 4th year of Hogwarts when a very odd yet very comfortable feeling came over her. Being who she was, she immediately started pouring through her magical tomes looking for an answer. When all else fails books are never wrong. Right? But what happens when there are no books for that particular problem? As much as Hermione loathed to see the improbable and impossible, magic as taught her that not everything can be explained. She just wished for once that someone would come and help her with the possibilities of the improbable. She was deep in thought so she missed the fact that the universe seemed to answer her. An ancient groaning, that has not been heard since the second world war during the bombings, started in her bedroom as an invisible wind picked up throwing her research papers in a whirlwind. She also didn't notice the royal blue letter appear in front of her.

* * *

Neville Longbottom would be the first to tell you that he didn't deserve the title of Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. He felt that to be a Lord one must be brave and fearless and that he was antithesis of those traits. He constantly doubted himself so much that he was in a self enforced solitude most of the time in his greenhouses. He is arguably the best in the world at Herbology and he was only turning 15 at the end of summer. He knew that he wasn't much of a wizard but he would defend his honor in a heartbeat if just for that fact that he was the man of the House. He only had few friends in Gryffindor to those that were closest to he was loyal almost to a fault. He knew his word and loyalties were the only things that really mattered.

He was just finishing working with a rather sick Tentacula plant when his house elf, Theta, popped into existence to inform him that there was a letter in his study stating urgent. After washing off his hands and putting away the various gardening tools he proceeded to his ancestral home Longbottom Manor. Entering his Head of House study, he noticed that one corner of the room seemed to be under a Notice-Me-Not charm. When he tried to get closer and inspect it a royal blue letter caught attention. Thinking about the urgency of the letter, he calmly walked behind his desk to open it. What he read caused him to hyperventilate and almost pass out. When he got control of his breathing and emotions he took a closer look at the writers style. He noticed that while they were "talking" to him he felt that he was reading only half of of a coversation but between 3 people. It seemed to Neville that the other person was supposed to sitting next him.

The feeling that he was not the only one had been in his life for as long as he could remember became a constant so he just put it in the back of his mind. When he finished with the letter those feeling came back with such a vengeance that he was literally floored. When he regained consciousness he found himself behind his desk, he tought that as odd but as soon as he saw the royal blue envelope he knew that he was now no longer lonely. A smile grew on his face threatening to tear it in two. His fierce feelings of loyalty called out across the universe to be answered by the one that knew why. As he was thinking about how to help his friends an ancient grinding was heard across the vast estate only to stop when Neville looked on the previously forgotten corner.

* * *

Harry Potter has been lonely and alone all his life. And yes you can be one or the other. His life so far has been what most would call disturbingly violent and crushingly lonesome. He knows that life in general is normally not this. But he would only change one thing in life if he could.

One would think he would change the fact that his parents were brutally murdered by the most evil wizard this world has seen since Emperor Nero or possibly Gellert Grindelwald. Or the fact that he has to live with his abusive relatives for most of the summer being treated worse than a house elf. Or the fact that his fellow Tri-Wizard champion Cedric Diggory had died on front of him just because he was a spare. Most would think the biggest thing he would change about his life was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that he received from the newly resurrected Lord Voldemort.

All would be wrong about their guesses at Harry's hypothetical wish. No, the one thing that Harry wished to change was the simple fact that he was quite possibly the loneliest child of the magical and muggle world. He knew he had Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and his dogfather Sirius Black but they never seemed to be able to listen to him when he was at his worst.

Harry had Ron as a best mate since entering the magical world, but this last year had cemented the fact that Ron was just using Harry to deal with his own jealousy issues. Ron had abandoned Harry shortly after Harry's name was called from the Goblet Of Fire. Harry had forgiven him eventually but Ron showed his true colors of being an unstable jealous git at the end of the year when he said that Harry made up the fact that Voldemort had come back and had killed Cedric Diggory to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

His other best friend was Hermione Granger. A muggle-born witch that was the brightest witch of her age. Harry knew she was smart but that's not why they were friends. No he was friends with her just because she was his " 'Mione" and that fact she saw "Only Harry" and not "The-Boy-Who-Lived". She was his first true friend that saw beyond what everyones preconceptions of him were as the BWL. Their relationship lasted through trolls and mermaid colonies with no end in sight. If Harry grew up in a loving household he would know these feelings toward her was love but alas Harry's life has never been normal.

He was startled from his deep thoughts when his owl Hedwig came back from postal delivery to the Burrow. Clutched in her beak was a stack of letters each addresses from the various members of the Weasley family except one royal blue letter that caught his attention immediately. Forgoing the other letters, he ripped open the mysterious letter only to find a paragraph or two. As he read the letter pieces started to fall into place in his mind regarding his various relationships along the years. When he read the name of the writer he was perplexed by who it was but accepted is as fact because he just couldn't have a normal life, could he? As he thought about what letter had said, his subconscious was screaming to him to answer summons. He was thinking that he should go to Dumbledore but at the same time he knew that would be a grave mistake but he didn't know why it would be. As he pondered what he should do he wished that just for once someone would care enough about him to help. He knew wishing was hopeless but that was the one thing that drove him to do everything: the hope that he was loved. As if the hope inside of him was bursting out, a single wish would spread out among time and space to the one that cared.

* * *

The Doctor was perplexed to say the least.

He just came from 1969 with Martha Jones and now that he was "back" to the present (spring of 1995) he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was supposed to be meeting someone. The feeling came to a climax when he was standing in the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space) and he started hearing 4 different but obviously young voices emanating from the console. He looked at Martha for some kind of explanation but she just informed him that HE was the clever one not her. He was just about to leave to the Library Planet when all of a sudden the TARDIS's lights and power shut off. Panicking, he started to randomly push buttons and pulling levers when the TARDIS yelled at him.

"She actually yelled at me!", the Doctor said while sounding rather like a petulant child then a 900 year old Time Lord.

Through the psychic connection all Time Lords have with their TARDIS', he asked why they were shut down. The answer he was not expecting was the TARDIS simply sighing and saying that while he WANTS to go somewhere, she has taken him to where he NEEDS to be. Sighing, he explained the situation with Martha who simply agreed with the TARDIS. She argued that they never really went to where they wanted but that was okay because the TARDIS took them to where they could help people. She was a doctor first and foremost so she would gladly go anywhere just to help.

The Doctor could just agree with that assessment and started heading out of the TARDIS. As he exited the doors they snapped shut and try as he might he just couldn't open it. Reaching into one of his many jacket pockets, he found the mobile that Martha had given to phone her. When he did get in touch with her she said that this wasn't her adventure so the TARDIS was transporting her back to her family for a bit. Knowing that Martha would be in good hands with his wife in all but a physical form. As he started walking the TARDIS (via telepathy) told him that he was to meet her in London in 6 hours. Resigned to his fate he started walking to a place where the last time he was there he opened a rift in time and space.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness: Omnisexual, former Time Agent, current Torchwood employee, Immortal, and one hellava dresser. Currently over 400 years old, he has seen more than most humans could fathom and he would trade it all for one wish: to be able to die. From circumstances unknown to him he gained immortality where as soon as he died he would simply start living again. Forever. He was currently sitting at his desk finishing paper work when his co-worker Tosh handed him a royal blue letter. Curious he opened it only to start screaming bloody murder and running out of the Cardiff he got topside there was a man that he knew that he should know but didn't recognize at all. The strange man turned around looked him dead in the eye. Jack just stared right back getting lost in the strangers eyes.

Oh, those eyes.

The eyes of someone who has seen too much death and destruction to fill thousands of lifetime. Eyes that have seen planets burn, including his own, that have seen the worst that the universe can offer. Yet those same eyes have seen true miracles and the most breathtaking sights that are impossible to ever see. The eyes of a being that in their very essence are considered gods. But even with all that power, knowledge, and experience this man is still just a man.

As Captain Jack just stared at the man before him he tried to be angry at him for abandoning him. He tried to feel sad that the man just forgot about him. But when he looked in his eyes all he could feel was happiness for he was no longer alone!

* * *

The Doctor was walking along Cardiff Bay just human watching. He was fascinated by this species. It wasn't the technology that they used or the way they governed themselves. No, it was the tenacity of the human race. He loved these creatures just because for countless eons (that have yet to come) the human race has never been truly silenced.

A curious sensation overcame him bringing him out of his thoughts and the Doctor started to look around for the source. That's when it happened. He looked into the eyes of a man standing before him, sensing the time anomaly in front of him. As he stared into the anomaly's eyes he could sense the connection between him. A connection that, if he was right (being him it was most of the time, at least) was with 6 other beings that was so deep that it brought up memories of so long ago. He first felt the connection during his initiation into Time Lord Academy and for as long as he could remember.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack just stared at him, wondering how he could be so blasé about leaving him in the future so long ago. When Jack finally spoke it was cracked with emotion.

"Why? Why did you leave me? Did I mean nothing?"

The Doctor cracked a smile at the last comment but it was quickly ended with Jack's fist.

"HOW DARE YOU SMILE!"

The Doctor was taken aback for a second before standing and looking Jack dead in the eyes and saying,

"Jack, there is no way that you DON'T mean anything. If anything you are the most important human to have ever been born."

He paused to allow Jack to digest that but not explaining it.

"Second of all, I didn't want to leave you but I had to."


End file.
